


Not Such a Bad Distraction

by lonlygnome



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Meme, M/M, far under rated ship right here, scones!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonlygnome/pseuds/lonlygnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scones in his office? That's just weird but when Scotty shows up with authentic peach freezer jam who's he to complain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Such a Bad Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Treck
> 
> Written for: remindmenevertopissyouoff.tumblr.com for the prompt "Scones"

"Damn Brits and their delicacies," muttered Bones, glaring at the basket of scones sitting on his desk in med bay. If he had to place a bet on who’d done it this time it would have been Chapel. Kirk, hopefully, learned his lesson after the last damn time he put something unexpected on Bones’s desk. Everything had it’s place and everyone should have damn well known that by now. Once he figured out who was messing with his office… Still grumbling Bones grabbed the basket and stuck it on the chair that was supposed to be for visitors before taking a seat. Damn Kirk and his fuckin’ need to fuck up every damn mission. After taking a moment to rest, eyes resting on the heels of his hands, Mccoy grabbed a pen and went to work. Damn paperwork.

It’s was hours later before Bones was able to drag his mind away from the paperwork, for once a nice distraction from the reality of the med bay and the variety of patients therein, basket of scones near forgotten. Setting the pen aside and looking up he nearly jumped, “Fuckin’ hell Scotty! Give a man some warning before you take over his office as well!”

Raising an eyebrow in surprise at the doc’s reaction Scotty shrugged slightly, “Well then lock yer door so tha’ no one coul’ ge’ in ‘ere. I’s no’ li’e I’m sprea’in’ engine grease e’rewhere or somethin’.”

Now that the man had mentioned it Bones quickly scrutinized Scotty, plotting his rant about sanitation if there was a speck of it on the man, and was surprised (greatly so) to see Scotty clean and apparently in fresh cloths. He wasn’t even usually that clean for debriefs at the end of a mission. At least not so long as Pike was the Admiral they were debriefing to. “Alrigh’ then, what is it that your wanting? I’ve got work to do.”

Scotty broke out in a grin as soon as Bones responded without blowing on him. Plopping himself neatly into the extra chair in the office, basket of scones now sitting on the floor beside him, and throwing his feet up on the edge of Bone’s desk he pulled something out of his pocket. Tossing it up in the air and catching it a few times before spinning it across the desk at Bones Scotty let himself smirk, “I though’ ye migh’ ‘precia’e a bi’ ov’ this. An’ seein’ tha’ someone’s though’ ta give ye scones alrea’y, I don’ see a be’er time ta use i’.”

Grabbing the jar, that’s what it was, just before it slid off his edge of the desk Bones glanced at the label, then glanced at it again, and again, and gaped. “Freeser jam of real Georgian peaches? How’d you pull this one off Scotty?” No way these were authentic.

Scotty shrugged, breaking open a scone and passing the basket over. “I kep’ ‘earin’ ye talkin’ ‘bout ‘ow goo’ they were so I fi’ured I’d get my ‘ands on some las’ time we were on Earth. Go’ an ‘fini’y ta em now, all than’s ta ye, an’ reali’ed tha’ this stuff ‘ld stay on a spa’eshi’. The trou’les fin’in’ somethin’ goo’ ta ea’ i’ on. Bu’ I fi’ure’ yer day way ‘ell, my day was ‘ell an even if we were ta be ea’in’ i’ by the spoonful today was as goo’ a day as any ta brea’ open the jar.”

Shaking his head with a grin on his face Bones did the honors, the sound of the top coming off reminding him of home, and dipped a scone in, covering the end in jam, before passing the jar over. “Well, I thank ye for that Scotty. Doin’ the right thing again, and I think you’ve got another stash you’re goin’ to have to share.”


End file.
